¿Quien lo diria? Maka es una drogadicta
by Marie Death Evans
Summary: One-shot   ¿que pasa cuando el coraje no es suficiente? una mente brillante qe entra en u momento de deespercion y depresion tan grande que la unica luz en esa oscuridad para ella, erroneamente, es aquello que nunca penso nadie que haría...


Hoy no fue un dia ordinario. Estab ahí sentado en una banca del parque, olia a pesado, que rico. Maka se había searado bruscamente de mi diciendo que tenía que irse a… haer algo. Pero ahora la ve con un tipo en el parque, muy juntos y aparentemente ella muy comoda recargada en su brazo, ¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?.

-¡Maka!-le grito desde donde estoy enderezándome de la banca.

Maka vino corriendo asustada hacia amí y le miro a el gritndole algo y haciendo una seña con la mano.

-¿Por qué estabas con ese tipo?-le pregunto muy enojado.

-¿Otra vez celoso…?

-Soy tu novio, tengo derecho-respondo sin más.

-El es solo un nuevo amigo, nadie muy importante, pero se me olvido entregarle algo por culpa de tus gritos-me regaño con el seño frucido haciéndola ver muy linda.

La besé sin permiso. Era mi novia, no se podía quejar. No se como acabo en mis piernas, pero _el niño_ se estaba despertando y estábamos en publico así que la empuje para llevármela al deperamento y no salir de el por, digamos, unas horas.

desperté y Maka no estaba, esto era extraño. Maka siempre se quedaba a dormir a mi lado. Me paré y me puse los pantalones caminando con cuidado para no caerme por el desorden que había en el piso.

Fui a la habitación de Maka con cuidado. La vi aún en ropa interior y agachada en su escritorio, la oí resoplar, ¿estaría llorando?. Me preocupe (obviamente) y la voltea par verla a la cara… nunca olvidare lo que estaba haciendo…

Soul se había deespertado antes de tiempo, ¡mierda!, ¿ahora qué diablos le digo?.

-Maka…. Tu…. ¿te estas rogando?-dijo extrañado y mirándome con desaprobación y decepción.

-N…no

-Siempre has sido pésima mintiendo…

-¡Bueno, ya! ¡Sí, si lo estaba haciendo! ¿Y a t qué?-le respondo agresiva levantándome de la silla de un brinco.

-¿Por qué?-me dice y luego va a l escritorio y tira y esparce mi _fuerza_.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?-gritó histérica y me agacho para intentar reunirlo en al algombra.

-¡Levantate no necesias esto!-dijo y me jaloneo de un hombro.

-¡El coraje ha dejado de ser suficiente!, la heroína hace que no sienta nada, no siento los glpes, ni mis limitaciones, me siento fuete, energética y casi no encesito perder el tiempo en comer…

-¡Esto te va a matar!-gritó casi con ganas de golpearme-¡No pienso dejarte morir!, mucho menos de esta forma vergonzosa…-dijo apretano con fuerza los puños.

-Gracias a esto…-le señale lo que había desperdiciado-… logrmos matar de una vez por todas a Medusa…, nunca sentí sus golpes, pero tampoco perdí la concentración, me hizo fuerte, tl vez ahora pueda competir contra Black*Star…-empece a emocionarme ente la sola idea de superar a mi amigo

-¡Estas loca!, ¿te das cuenta de lo que dices?, tu eres agil, inteligente, simpatica, buena, una técnico de Death Scythe… además de ser hermosa-dijo mirando mi cuerpo semi desnudo con una cara de enamorado que me hizo sonrojar-¿Hace cuanto que…?.

-Dos semanas…-dije bajando la cabeza.

-Podemos hacer a un lado esto-se arrodilló a un lado de mi-Se que podemos, no se lo diremos a nadie, no tienen porque saberlo…

-Ni siquiera saben de _nosotros_…-dije ironica.

-Te ayudare a pasar la abstinencia, hare que no necesites esa basura-dijo aventando el polvo banco a un lado-Te ayudare, siquieres ser más fuerte, puedes practicar el golpe de el alma, o simplemente hacer más ejercicio…

-No creo poder dejarlo…-me rendí antes de empezar.

Veía el povo blanco en la alfombra y sentía una increíble y patética necesidad de tirarme al piso eh inhalar lo poco que quedaba esparcido en la alfombra.

-Venciste a la locura, me sacaste de ella mas de una vez, has destruido a la locura varias veces, aguantas a Black*Star…-me reí ante el comentario de nuestro egocéntrico amigo-Puedescon esto, nadie se enterara…¿Qué dices?

Me lo pensé.

No sentía ningún golpe, el dolor era inexistente durante las batallas, mi cuerpo se volvia ligero y usaba fuerza que no sabía que tenía, no me cansaba tan fácilmente, estaba llena de energía para saltar, girar, golpear y matar kishins… pero, después, el dolor era tan intolerante que no podía salir en todo el día de mi habitación, Soul tocaba la puerta y le decía que estaba leyendo que dejara de fastidiar…

¿Dejaría esa increíble sensación de fuerza solo porque Soul me lo pedía?

-Maka…¿Qué decides?-me dijo con una sonrisa compasiva y llena de amor mientras quitaa unos mechones de la cara.

Me lance hacia el besándolo y tumbándolo en el suelo, quedando sentada en sus piernas y sobre su cadera, le sonreí de esa menra dulce que a el le encanta y la acaricie el rostro mientras el me tomaba de la nuca y de la cintura.

-Tomare eso como un sí-dije y la abracé.

-¿Me ayudaras?-resoplo-¿estaras con esta adicta?

-Con una condición…-dije levantando un dedo para llevarlo a su nariz.

-¿Cuál?-dijo asustada.

-Tendrás que pagarme… con tu compañía, con tus abrazos, con tus labios…-dije recorriendo esos hermosos labios color coral.

-….¿con mi cuerpo?-dijo divertida.

-Ya que insistes…-dije riendo y me levante con ella en brazos y me la lleve a recostar a la cama de mi cuarto rápidamente-No sabes cuanto te amo….

-Shhh!-me callo con un dedo en mis labios como una niña pequeña-Recuerda que se supone que solo somos amigos, técnico y arma…

-Solo fuera de estas paredes…-dije y le baje un tirante.

Después tendríamos que limpiar esos polvos basura, arreglar distracciones, no mas encuentros con el distribuidor, en las batallas… pero por ahora, no saldríamos del cuarto en digamos, unas horas….

**FIN**

* * *

><p>es mi primer one-shot, no sean malos con los reviews<p>

bueno ojala lo hayan disfrutado...

bye, bye!


End file.
